The Justice League (The Jamags Continuum)
by Jamags
Summary: Ongoing Justice league story in-continuity with my other stories. Will consist of multiple plot arcs. I don't really have a plan to end it, except for whenever I decide not to write it any more. I'm not ENTIRELY sure where I'm going with this, but rated T just to be safe. Please read and review.
1. Story Arc 1 - Chapter 1

"Ivo!"

Batman's voice reverberated throughout the dark hallway, but received no response. He slowly moved forward, checking for potential traps.

"I'm only here to talk. Show yourself and there won't be any need for confrontation."

No response. Batman heard a door open behind him and rapid footsteps. He instinctively held up his fist behind him, and whoever it was ran headfirst into it. Batman turned around. Some kind of robot was lying on the ground, slightly damaged from the blow. He continued down the hallway. Eventually, he came to a locked door. He could have picked the lock, but he really didn't have the patience to do so at the moment, so he kicked the door down.

"Ivo!"

Still nothing. There was a small lab with multiple electronic devices in the room. In the center, there was a table with a boomerang stuck in it. Batman reached out to grab the boomerang, but when he did, it exploded, throwing him backward. As he got up, he heard a voice from a dark corner of the room.

"G'day, mate."

"Captain Boomerang."

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't seem to recall that being any of your business."

Boomerang drew another one of his eponymous weapons, but Batman quickly threw smoke pellets.

"Boomerang, he used smoke. I can't see him anymore."

No response.

"Boomerang, what's going on down there?"

Still no response.

"Boomerang!"

"Deadshot."

"What the…"

Deadshot turned around to see Batman.

"What- how did you get…?"

Batman punched him in the face, sending him careening off of the rooftop he was on.

_What were these two doing here? And where's Ivo? I need to tell the League._

Batman jumped down to the street and activated his Justice League communicator.

"J'honn? This is Batman. Ivo isn't here. I found Captain Boomerang and Deadshot. There's something fishy going on here – Wait a minute."

He turned off the communicator and backhanded another assailant. He turned around to see that this one was human, and had five allies emerging from an alleyway. Batman sprung into action by knocking two's heads together and twisting the arm of a third to point his gun away. While using number three as a human shield to prevent his two compatriots from opening fire, Batman grabbed the fourth by the head, which he brought down to his raised knee, knocking him out. He then turned his attention back to the third attacker, who he slammed against the wall. He pulled the fifth and final assailant's gun and grabbed him by the scruff of the neck.

"Please don't hurt me! We just do what they tell us!"

"Who's 'they?'"

"Checkmate, they're called. Real shady… I don't know much! We're just hired to get people out of the way!"

"'Out of the way…' What sort of people?"

"Metahumans, mostly. We bring 'em to rendezvous points, some other guys pick 'em up, and we go away. Sometimes we take out anybody who learns too much. That's why we never ask questions! Honest!"

"Thank you for your cooperation."

Batman punched him in the head, knocking him out. He activated his communicator again.

"J'honn, we've got something big down here."

"I'll assemble the League."


	2. Story Arc 1 - Chapter 2

Author's Note: I've been getting really weird reviews for a couple of my stories. They seem to be vaguely DC-Related and all appear to be written by the same person, but have nothing to do with the stories themselves. They really aren't bad, so I've let them through, but I'd appreciate an explanation. Any further ones will be rejected unless I get said explanation. Seriously, I have no idea what this person is talking about. One is an awkwardly written essay about how Lex Luthor is better than Superman, and the other two just devolve into random lists of names, facts, and what appear to be fragments of other stories. Just… What? Anyway, story time.

Superman and Batman teleported from the Watchtower, appearing in front of the building Batman had investigated earlier.

"This is the place?"

"Yes."

Superman quickly scanned the building with his X-Ray vision.

"At first glance, I see a very angry-looking robot. The one you encountered on your way in, I'm guessing."

"Shouldn't be a problem. Let's go."

Superman opened the door, and the robot simply looked at him. He began advancing, and its eyes briefly lit up. He walked toward it, and it punched him in the face. The strange thing was, it hurt. Not like kryptonite. Not like magic. This thing was actually just that strong.

"Ah! What the…"

The robot leapt forward, pushing both heroes back out the door. Its eyes lit up again, this time shooting forth heat vision. Superman countered with his own.

"You forgot to mention this thing had my powers."

"It didn't."

The robot rushed forward, and exchanged blows with Superman.

_I have to get this thing away from the city before it causes too much damage._

He grabbed it by the throat and flew upwards, leaving Batman alone on the ground. The robot broke free of Superman's grasp, but continued to chase him. When they were a sufficient distance from the city, Superman tried to punch his opponent, but it grabbed his fist, and countered, sending him flying backwards. They flew at each other again. When they collided, it caused a shockwave, and they were thrown apart again. Meanwhile, on the ground, Batman spoke into his communicator.

"J'honn? We ran into something with Superman's powers. We could use some help. Preferably some help that can fly."

"_Understood."_

Meanwhile, the robot had Superman by the throat. Suddenly, it was lassoed by a golden rope, and pulled away.

"Diana! Thanks for the help." 

Wonder Woman grabbed the robot.

"No problem."

The robot broke free and turned around, its eyes flashing again. Superman tried to attack it from behind, but it spun again, hitting him and sending him flying downward.

Wonder Woman punched it in the back of the head, but it grabbed her and threw her after Superman before continuing upward. Batman saw the two other heroes falling and turned on his communicator again.

"I think it's heading for the watchtower. Get me back up there and be ready."

"Understoo-"

Martian Manhunter was interrupted as the robot crashed through a window, eyes flashing again, grabbed him by the head, and slammed him onto the ground. This left Green Lantern, the Flash, and Aquaman facing the robot. Metal plating slid down to cover the hole in the window. The robot then looked at the Flash, its eyes briefly glowing again. It rushed toward him with surprising speed, avoiding Green Lantern's energy blast. Flash dodged several of its rapid attacks.

"A little clumsy with that, aren't you?"

Flash ran at it, but it quickly knocked him out. This bought Green Lantern time to trap it in a construct.

"I'll try to hold this as long as I can. If it breaks through, stab it with your trident until it stays down."

Aquaman nodded. The robot punched its way through the construct, but blocked Aquaman's attack, hurling him into a wall. It looked at Green Lantern briefly. Hal realized what was happening.

"You can't copy my ring, can you?"

The robot responded by grabbing him and throwing him through the floor.

_Right. I should've thought of that before taunting the power-stealing abomination against science. If this thing has Superman's powers… Only one way to lose it._

Hal began flying away. The robot tried to keep up with him, but wasn't fast enough once he escaped the Earth's gravitational pull. Hal kept flying just to be sure. Once he was certain it had lost sight of him, he turned around and flew back to Earth.

"Batman? The thing you were talking about just took down most of the League. Where are you?"

"Star City. Meet me here."

"Got it."

Author's note: Probably not too hard, but I'm wondering if anyone can guess what this robot is.


	3. Story Arc 1 - Chapter 3

Author's note: The answer to the question from the previous chapter comes in this one, so if you're going to make a guess, do so before reading this. Also, apologies in advance for all the dialogue, but this is a conversation-heavy part of the story. I really wasn't sure how to break it up. Maybe if I come up with something I'll edit the chapter. Anyway, story time.

It was dark. The whole truck was dark. It was painted black, it was poorly lit. Even five of the men in the back were dressed in black. The only things that weren't covered in black or dark blue were the men's shoulder insignias, white pawns, as in the chess piece, and the sixth man. Captain Nathaniel Adam. "Captain Atom." Living nuclear energy in a containment suit. Currently, the government's pet project, assigned to Task Force X, Checkmate division. There were a lot of things he could say about his new job since the incident that gave him his powers. That he enjoyed it wasn't exactly one of them. The truck came to a halt, and Captain Atom got out.

There was a crater in the pavement, and another not far away. Clustered around both were more Checkmate operatives. Most of them were pawns, like the ones in the truck, but there were two knights and a rook. Upon seeing him, the rook walked over.

"Adam, good to have you here."

"What's all this?"

"The A.M.A.Z.O. program. Seems to be going well, if what we've found so far is any indication. Still no sign of Green Lantern or the Bat."

"Amazo… Ivo's android?"

"Yep."

"What's the point of all this? Is there a reason we're trying to take on the League?"

"Making sure we can do it if we need to."

"So, why do you need me?"

"We also need to know if we can detain them."

"Isn't that going a little far?"

The rook chose not to answer his question.

"Do you think you can deal with them if they get loose?"

"Maybe. Which ones do we have?

"Well, there's the kryptonian…"

"I can mimic red sun radiation. Superman shouldn't be a problem if I have to fight him."

"Then there's the Martian."

"The Martian Manhunter? I heard he has a problem with fire. Shouldn't be too difficult to exploit."

"The Atlantean?"

"Aquaman's tough, but nothing I can't deal with."

"You think you can deal with the speedster?"

"Could be tricky, but I can take him."

"How about the Amazon?"

"She's the one I'm worried about. Almost as tough as Superman, and no exploitable weakness. To be completely honest, I think she'd tear me apart."

"Then how should we deal with her?"

"Maybe we could find a psychic."

"Good idea. I'll get someone on it."

Captain Atom saw something blue on a rooftop out of the corner of his eye.

"I'm going to head up top, and keep a lookout to make sure no one finds us."

"Alright."

He flew up to the rooftop and looked down at the proceedings below.

"I don't know about this. Taking down the Justice League is bad enough, but just to prove we can do it?"

A voice came from behind him.

"That's why you're helping me, isn't it?"

"Yes."

"What have you got for me this time?"

"Ivo's android is called Amazo. It can duplicate Superhuman powers and abilities. That's how it dealt with the JLA."

"And Ivo?"

"Suicide Squad took him to Belle Reve, and left a trap for Batman. Didn't go too well."

"Good work. We'll talk later."

"Wait, one more thing…"

No response. The Question was gone.


	4. Story Arc 1 - Chapter 4

Author's note: I deleted the weird reviews from earlier, since they had nothing to do with my story and therefore had no business being on it. Anyway, story time.

"Come on, you guys! Get that stuff in here, and let's get going before he shows up!"

"You got it, boss!"

Daniel "The Brick" Brickwell stood between a van and a bank in Star City, looking over his shoulders at the surrounding buildings, just in case. His men were carrying money out of the bank.

"Come on, you call that quick? I call it lazy. Get moving! We don't have much time left!"

He turned around, only to find that his driver had slumped over. Something hit the wall next to one of the other men. An arrow. It exploded, sending the man flying.

"He's here!"

Green Arrow leapt to the roof of the bank, and fired a tranquilizer arrow at another of the Brick's thugs. The two carrying the money ran outside and pulled handguns, only for Ollie to drop down on one and club the other with his bow, leaving Brick alone.

"How about the two of us have a little chat?" he said, pulling out an explosive arrow.

Brick cracked his knuckles.

"Sure… A 'chat.'"

Ollie let the arrow fly, hitting Brick in the shoulder. Brick charged, but the arrow detonated pushing him back. Green Arrow shot several more times, but Brick simply batted the arrows aside.

"Ha! You think _those_ can stop… can… stop… mmmeeee…"

Brick fell unconscious and Green Arrow put on a gas mask.

"No, but knockout gas can."

Green Arrow entered the small room in the Queen Industries tower which served as a secondary base of operations and armory closer to the city than the Arrowcave*.

"That wasn't too difficult."

A deep, harsh voice came from behind him, near the door.

"Arrow."

"What the…"

Batman stepped towards him as he turned around.

"We need your help."

*I am not making this up. Green Arrow's base is actually called the Arrowcave. I swear. Look it up if you don't believe me.


	5. Story Arc 1 - Chapter 5

Green Lantern arrived in Star City and found Batman and Green Arrow just in time to catch the end of their conversation.

"And I'm supposed to do… what, exactly, against this thing?"

"I don't know yet, but the more people we can gather, the better we'll be able to fight it."

Batman noticed Hal's arrival.

"Any luck?"

"No. He wasn't there. We could try Blue Beetle in Hub City or I could contact the corps."

"Maybe that could – wait, no time, it's here!"

The android was flying straight at them. Green Lantern grabbed it with his ring, spun it around, and threw it before it could break free, the delay in the robot's progression allowed him to pick up the other two heroes and start flying away.

"I have an idea, if you can get us to Gotham," said Batman.

"Working on it," Green Lantern responded.

While the android had flash's speed, it could not employ it while in flight. As such, its top speed in the air was that of Superman. While it was dangerous to go much faster while in a planet's gravitational pull for a Green Lantern, Hal was still able to reach Gotham City before the robot.

"Go for those hills over there. I have a plan, but I'll need some time," said Batman.

"I understand. I'll hold this thing off. Just make it quick."

"What's the plan?" Green Arrow asked.

"I'll explain later."

Hal dropped the two non-powered heroes near a boulder, which revealed itself to be fake as it slid aside for Batman, revealing a tunnel within.

Green lantern turned to face the android.

"Bring it on."

Batman and Green Arrow had followed the tunnel to the Batcave, and were preparing for the android's arrival.

"Lantern won't hold that thing for long, so we'll need to work fast. Help me get these chunks of wood into position and get on top of that outcropping.

"Uhh… Batman? Why are we arranging blocks of wood in a circle?"

"Not now, Arrow."

"Alright, alright. Got it."

They heard an explosion from the tunnel.

"It's coming, get into position!"

Green Lantern was hurled past them, landing next to the Bat-computer, unconscious. The robot stepped into the cave, entering the circle of wood. Batman took a small, glowing, green object out of his utility belt and tossed it at the android's feet. It faltered but began to advance again. Batman pulled out a lighter, and tossed it onto the wood, lighting it on fire. The robot stumbled and fell to its knees. Batman charged it, punching it in the face. It threw him, and he flew across the cave, landing near the Batmobile. Green Arrow let an arrow fly, hitting the android in the temple.

"Gotcha."

The arrow released an EMP, and the robot fell over, limp. Arrow jumped down next to it.

"Not so tough now, are ya?"

As if in response, the android grabbed him by the ankle and pulled him down, raising its fist. Green Arrow rolled to the side.

"Alright, how about this?"

He drew another EMP arrow, and stabbed it directly in the robot's face. It detonated, shutting the android down.

"Stay down this time."

Batman ran through the fire and removed the robot's memory core.

"Now to find the rest of the League."

Author's note: I almost regret starting with this story arc. I wanted to start by doing something that I'm not going to spoil just yet, but I'd also really like to start using some other characters. Admittedly, Bats and GL are my favorite and second favorite DC Heroes, respectively, but it'll be nice to free up some more characters to use.


	6. Story Arc 1 - Chapter 6

Author's note: You know what I hate? Blank pages. They make writing so annoying. So here's a pointless author's note so that there's something on the page before I start writing. Also, why is fanfiction listing two of the guest reviews I approved as being written by me? One final thing: The first few lines of dialogue in this chapter were meant to be in the previous one. I was really tired when I wrote that one, and left them out.

- (I don't know why I bother to type those borders ahead of time – they just disappear when I convert these to doc format and I have to reinsert them. In fact, when I do so, I will delete this message, making all of this utterly pointless.

"Hold on a moment. How did we just take that thing down?" said Green Arrow.

"It doesn't have abilities from me or Lantern. It's been out of the water too long for Aquaman's abilities to be effective. I took out its abilities from Superman and Martian Manhunter with the kryptonite and fire. Most of Wonder Woman's abilities come from her armor and connection to the classical gods. The android possesses neither. That leaves basic Amazonian strength and the Flash's speed, which it was already clumsy with. However, Superman's and J'honn's weaknesses don't just negate their powers, they hurt them. Between that and the first EMP blast, it was down to roughly average human levels. From that point, it was simple to use a second EMP."

"You're good."

Batman just nodded.

"We can trace this thing's memory back to its bosses' base."

Captain Atom looked down at the mostly-empty street, seeing one of the last things he wanted to see: the Batmobile. He flew at it and ripped off the canopy. He didn't find who he expected.

"Well, hello there," said Green Lantern, swatting Atom backwards with a hand construct.

"Perfect. Just what I needed today. Wait, if you're here, that means Batman is…"

Green Lantern smiled innocently, and Atom flew through the roof, landing in the containment area for Wonder Woman. She was gone.

"Where is she?"

"Behind you."

Wonder Woman's lasso wrapped around Captain Atom, pulling him back. Meanwhile, the other Justice Leaguers were freed by Batman and Green Arrow, one by one.

The Bishop in charge of the project ran to lock his door, only for it to slammed open by a silhouetted figure.

"B-batman!"

Batman grabbed him.

"What is this? Talk!"

"Not in this lifetime, Bat-freak!"

Batman threw him against the wall and walked over to the computer in his office.

"Don't touch that!"

The Bishop pulled out a handgun, only for Superman to step through the door, followed by the rest of the Justice League and Green Arrow.

"I'd put that down if I were you."

Batman turned around.

"Diana?"

"The powered one is taking a little nap, so I thought I'd join you."

Suddenly, as the Bishop began to back up, the wall behind him exploded, knocking him out. The Flash ran to the hole to see where the explosion came from.

"Who…"

He thought he glimpsed something silver in the distance.

"Doesn't matter at the moment," said Batman. He turned to the computer again, and it beeped.

_Warning: hostiles detected: initiating self-destruct in 5…_

Batman backed away.

_4… 3… 2… 1…_

The League braced for an explosion, but the computer simply shorted out.

"Well, so much for that idea," said Flash.

Batman looked at a table with a chess board on it and tipped it over.

"Check."

Author's note: Well, that's the first story arc. I really hoped you enjoyed it. Please leave a review if you did. Or if you didn't. I'm open to criticism. As long as it's constructive, I'll try to take it into account and do better. I'm going to continue this story, but I think I might work on a couple others for the moment.


End file.
